A real man
by frozenmellody
Summary: How can you tell if a man was a real man? this might help you... ALOT One-shot NARUxSAKU


**It's been a while! i'm sorry (MY READERS) that i wasn't been able to update any stories of mine... i got busy with school stuff so i havn't been able to write anything, but do not fear! i will squeeeeezzzee my writing on my schedule, but for now please bear with this ONE-SHOT ^^ thank you and please enjoy^^**

**To all "The Grim reapers daughter" readers... i'll be working on the next chapter uhm... by this week so i think i'll be able to post it by the end of the week or by monday so please wait a little longer... thank you for understanding ^^ oh and don't forget to REVIEW this^^ thank you guys!**

* * *

_A real Man  
...How a girl saw a real man_

* * *

"I wonder how a real man should act?" a pink haired girl asked herself while playing with a strand of her locks. She continued to twirl the pink strand of hair on her index finger and then sighed.

"Hey Sakura… you seemed down" Sakura looked up and saw a blonde woman behind her "Any problems?"

"No…" the pinkette sighed again "Nothing at all…"

"Then why are you in a heavy mood?"

"Ino… what's a real man?" Sakura finally asked the blonde what she wanted to be answered. Ino blinked and stare at her friend, her face making a "Is this a let's look for a new man thing?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Oh nothing… I just wonder what's a real man like" the pinkette slumped down her messy desk and sighed again.

"Anyway… how'd it go with Sasuke?" the blonde said changing the topic and sat down on the pink floor "Did he go bonkers?"

"Hn… he shouted at me saying that was the first time he was dumped by a non-special girl" both her and Ino sweatdrop

"Earth to him? You have pink hair… that's rare" the blonde said "That boy is blind…"

"He even wanted to hit me, good th-

"He what!?"

"Relax, he didn't thanks to Naruto…" Sakura smiled remembering the blonde boy who caught Sasuke's hands before it collide with Sakura's face. Ino noticed her friend spacing out and there was a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Oi… what's wrong with you?" Ino asked the pinkette and whacked her back causing the girl to hit her forehead on her desk "Whoops…"

"The hell was that for!?"  
"My bad… you were spacing out!"

"You could just tap my shoulder you know…" Sakura glared at her friend

"You were blushing…"

"H-huh?"

"You were thinking of that blondie again aren't you?" Ino smirked at her friend

"N-no!" the pinkette lied but her face was telling the truth

"Sasuke will throw a fir once he knew you broke up with him cause of that bo-

"Unless you open your mouth and spill…"

"I'm not a lou-

Ino glared at her friend and then sighed and motioned that she will zip her mouth shut for her friend.

"Well anyway… You wanna know the answer to your question?"

"Question?"

"The one you just asked before you spaced out pinky"

"_What's a real man?"_

"Oh that…"

"Well? I can tell you some signs to distinguish a real man" Ino smiled at the other girl who was looking at her intently.

"Tell me…"  
"Well… first of all…"

Sakura walked down the hall and continue searching for her friend "Where is that blonde woman??" she said and looked down the gym and saw the boys in her class in the gym "Maybe she's down there?" she went down and went straight to the said place but found no blonde girl, but instead…

"Hey Uzumaki! Wanna play ball?" a random guy she's unfamiliar with shouted across the gym. Sakura looked at the guy who was shouting then to the guy whom he's shouting to.

"Naruto…" She was about to go to the blonde boy when a certain someone threw a basketball to him, hitting his stomach making the boy groan "Ugh!" Sakura glared at the one who threw the ball and she put in additional effort when she saw a raven haired boy smirking at what he did.

"_This bastard…" _she went to Naruto and helped him get his composure back "You ok Naruto?"

"Yeah… thanks Sakura-chan" the blonde gave her a smile and picked up the ball and looked at Sasuke who was now glaring at them. Naruto threw back the ball to the irritated boy with less force "Sorry, I don't play"

"Heh! Are you gay or something?" Sasuke said and smirked again "A man should know how to pla-

"Your wrong Sasuke…" Sakura spoke  
"What do you know about being a man?"  
"Oh I know some things… and one is…

"**A real man doesn't necessarily know how to play basketball…"**

Sakura said and glared at him "Common Naruto let's get you to the infirmary…" she said and helped Naruto. Sasuke kept glaring at the two until they were out of his sight.

It was midnight when Sakura woke up from some noise outside by her balcony. She rubbed her eyes and climbed down her bed. She stood still until she noticed something hitting her window thus she went to see what was happening. Her eyes went wide when she saw Naruto outside her balcony… and he was…

"Naruto??" she opened the window (maybe the door was locked?? XD) and climbed out of it and was instantly hugged by the blonde boy "N-naruto?"

"S-sakura-chan… i-I'm sor-sorry…" he said with his trembling voice

"A-are you crying?" the boy took a step backward and looked at the pink haired girl in front of him with his puffy eyes with tears falling down from it "Naruto… w-what happened?" After an hour of consoling (Sakura's part^^) Naruto calmed down but his eyes are still a bit red "I'm sorry Sakura-chan…"

"For what?"

"I cried for a stupid reason…" the blonde said and frowned  
"I'm sorry…"

"No need to say sorry for that… actually I'm quite happy that you did that" she smiled at him

"Why is that?"

"Cause… Ino told me that…"

"**A real man does cry even when in front of a girl…"  
**  
Naruto looked at the smiling girl next to him then something hit him. There was something special with her smile that makes all his melancholy vanish in just a split second.  
.

In about an hour it's every high school girls' dream finally becoming reality "Prom is just an hour away Sakura!"

"Ino… you've been counting down since this morning…" Sakura said and put the last white flower on her hair  
"Perfect…"

"You look so kawaii pinky!" Ino squealed "And I can't believe I actually convinced you to add another color on your gown!"

"Well pink turned out to match white…" the pinkette smiled looking at her gown

"Oh and btw… what did Naruto said on the phone just now?"

"Oh he asked me what color am I wearing…" Sakura said and checked herself on the mirror one more time  
"Ok! I'm done!"

"Sakura…" Mrs. Haruno opened the door "Someone's waiting for you down stairs…" both girls looked at each other and rushed through the door

"Who wou-

Sakura wasn't been able to finish what she was about to say when she saw a certain blonde boy smiling at her and was wearing a tux in the shade of white and…

"Pink…"

"Whadya think?" Naruto spoke with a grin on his face

"Why are you wearing a pink tux?" Ino asked but she was smiling "Oh lemmi guess! You wanna look girly!" Naruto giggled at the other blonde and then looked at Sakura

"You look great…"

"Th-thank you… y-you too…" she said with a tint of red on her cheeks then both Ino and her walked next to him.

"You don't think I'm girly right?" the blonde blushed

"N-no! not at all… besides…

"**A real man does wear pink with out hesitation…"**

Naruto smiled at her and offered her his arm "Shall we?" Sakura smiled back and locked her arms with him.

"How sweet!" Ino squealed and made the _Pair _laugh.

"Sakura!" Ino burst in inside the girl's bathroom "You have to come outside!"

"Wha'ts wrong?!"

"Sasuke and Naruto are fighting!"

"What!?" the two girls went outside of the restroom and went straight to the school field and saw other students cheering "These people!" Sakura gritted her teeth and drop down on her knees and started to crawl.

"Sakura!? What the hell are you doing!?"

"Can't you see?? They won't let me through! So I'll crawl my way in there!" the pinkette did what she said and instantly saw Sasuke punched Naruto thus the blonde boy fell down on his back "N-naruto!" Sakura ran next to the blonde "A-are you ok!?"

"S-sakura-chan…"

"Oh thank God you're alive!" she sighed from relief and glared at Sasuke  
"You bastard! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Tch! What? A man can't fight with out a reason?" the raven haired boy said with out a care in the world

"**A real man never fights with out any reason…"**

Sasuke glared at the girl for what she said "Are you saying I'm not a real man?"

"Is your ego hurt?"

"You bitch!" Sasuke was about to punch Sakura but Naruto punched him first. He fell down with a trickle of blood on his chin.

"Naruto!"

"Tch… look Sakura, is that a real man?" Sasuke grinned

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"A real man never fights with out a reason dobe…"

"You're right… I just got mine" Naruto said in a 'shut-up' tone  
"Never bad mouth Sakura again or you won't be able to say anything with that mouth of yours"

"Naruto…"

"Let's go Sakura-chan…" Naruto took the girls hands and walked away from the scene and they ended up at the back of the school. They sat there quietly, not a word was said… until Sakura spoke.

"Why did you do that..."

"He bad mouthed you… I can't just let him get away with that…" Naruto said and looked at the girl beside him  
"I can't let him hurt you…"

"Why…" Sakura looked at him intently. She searched answers in his cerulean eyes but only blushed when she noticed he was staring at her in the same way "Don't stare at me like that!"

"Why not?"

"C-cause it's embarrassing!"

"Why would you be embarrass?" the blonde asked innocently  
"It's not like you like me or some… thing…" Sakura blushed more

"Yo-

"Shut up…" the girl turned red and looked down her lap. Naruto giggled and that caught the girls attention "What's funny?"

"I can't believe a girl like Sakura-chan would like a man like me…"

"What's so unbelievable about me liking yo-

Sakura went back to being red when she realized what she just said. Naruto just smiled at her and took her hand.

"I'm an idiot Sakura…"

"**A real man can be an idiot sometimes…"**

Naruto looked at Sakura who was just staring at him. He didn't know what else to say to the girl in front of him and Sakura knew that "I liked you because you are a real man Naruto…" the girl smiled at him once again… that smile that he liked the most. Naruto suddenly pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"N-naruto…?"  
"You know what else a real man would do?" he said

"W-what else would a real man do?"

"**A real man would never let you go…"**

"N-naruto…"

"I love you Sakura-chan…" Naruto pulled her more to his body. Sakura gasp softly at the sudden action but hugged him back as well. She smiled, she finally found the real man she was looking for "I love you too Naruto…"

"And…" he continued  
"Hn?"

"**And a real man will love you… with his whole heart"**

* * *


End file.
